


Lady Luck Alternative Plan

by WeirdNCrazy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdNCrazy/pseuds/WeirdNCrazy
Summary: What would happen if Donald didn’t leave the moon until weeks later? Well Lady Luck always have a way for them all to reunite once again.





	Lady Luck Alternative Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched the Season Finale, and it was amazing!! Though the one thing that really bothered me was Donald not having a big of a role in the finale, soooo this is my take! Enjoy!! Also forgive me for my grammar

The Duck Family, excluding Scrooge who was currently in the grasp of the insane leader and Donald who was still nowhere to be seen, could only hold onto Mitzy and hope that she can break the beam to topple the ship, but it wasn’t enough. 

Looking at this Gladstone sighed in defeat “It looks like we’re out of luck.” And it would have ended like that, if not for Spear of Selene barreling it’s way towards the beam and completely smashing straight through it, sending the rocket tumbling downwards. 

Everyone, even Lunaris who was now even more confused as ever, stared in shock as they watched the smaller of the golden ship land onto the frozen tundra and when the ship had opened up they clearly saw Donald step out.

Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby all shouted out “Uncle Donald!”, in glee, but it quickly turn into fear when they had a closer look at him.

Gladstone and Fethry were about to call out as well, but their faces went slack when they saw him.

Scrooge and Della, one who was about to smile warmly at his nephew lucky appearance and the other enthusiastically wanting to finally reach out to her twin for the first time in years, faces quickly went into rage when they looked at him, and they knew who had caused...that.

They saw Donald step out with a very torn sailor suit, his entire body littered with fading brusies and cuts and bluish bandage wrapped firmly around his stomach and in the center was a very large dark spot. 

When Donald saw his family on Mitzy, Fethry introduced them a while back though it took a while to convince the both of them that his boathouse was not a toy, his face lighted up in pure joy especially when he caught sight of his twin, and they will be having words when this whole invasion is dealt with, up their with them. His eyes went downward and his entire expression became blank as he saw his uncle beaten and bruised by the same man who trapped him and Penumbra in the Gold Mines. 

“Impossible! The both of you were suppose to have died when I stabbed you through and collapsed the mines on the both of you!” Lunaris yelled out in frustration, his entire plan was falling apart in front of his face. The Duck family, barring Donald who face was still eeriely blank, all gasped and quickly became enraged as they heard Lunaris confession. 

Donald felt a soft presence stand by him, the same one who had help bandage him up using her emergency bandages she always kept on her and led him out of the mines and to her ship. Penumbra looks at her gen-former general in pure disgust and her lips curled upwards, but she didn’t say a word, that came from another source.

“I get that a lot you oversized washout blueberry, but here’s the thing.” Donald entire face quickly became red in rage as he leaped at Lunaris shouting out, “I TOLD YOU DO NOT MESS WITH MY FAMILY!” It soon quickly became a brawl between the two of them, with Donald getting the upper hand despite his shorter size and his exhaustion.

Scrooge had landed backwards due to Donald ripping Lunaris grip from him and he could only watch in fond amusement as Donald put the Moon leader in a chokehold.

“Go Mr. D!” Launchpad, who had fallen off the ship, happily cheered out the best he could in a meteor outfit.

“Lady Luck, once again you are quite the women.” Gladstone sighs in relief as he watches the battle.

“Woohoo!! Go Cuz!” Fethry cries out alongside Mitzy, who bellows out in cheer as well.

“Go Uncle Donald!” Dewey, Louie, Webby and Huey yelled out in excitement. “Kick his alien butt back to the moon!” 

Della did not yell nor did she scream, in fact she had quickly leaped off Mitzy to join her brother in battling Lunaris, she has ten years worth of frustration that she would just love to pummeled him with and that not even touching the fact that this monster dare to try to kill her kids and almost succeed with her twin. Oh yeah, he will learn the meaning of pain today.

Lunaris was quickly realized that his original plan had quickly was a failure as he felt an iron foot smash into the side of his face and a scratched up fist punch his stomach. He could only kneel down in complete agony. 

while Della looked at the right to meet Donald eyes. Both expression told a lot from worry about the state the other is in, to fear of that one wrong hit or blast could harm the other or the family their desperatly trying to protect, to relief that their other half is finally with them after all this time. But when they look towards Lunaris everyone could clearly see the same thing that burned into both of their eyes.

Rage

Lunaris, in fear of knowing what will happen if they get to him, quickly grabs his laser and shot towards the two of them while he makes his way back into his ship.

The two of them dodge the blasts and when Della saw him about to enter the ship, she quickly made way to follow him when she was stopped by Donald. 

Della quickly looked at her brother, about to shout when she saw that he was smirking as he watch the ship fly off. 

“He won’t go far as I destroyed all of his guns, lasers, engines, control systems and drained out most of his fuel tanks.” Everyone watched as they saw Penumbra walked towards them with a satisfied smirk on her face. “My guess is that by the time he realizes he’s out of fuel, he will be stuck out in space with no way back, excellent plan by the way Donald.”

Donald nodded with a small smile and it grew softer when finally had a good chance to see his sister. They both looked at each other and when the both of them reached out their hands, they had quickly punched each other. 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” They both simultaneously shouted out at each other.

“I was on the moon after I saw your ship crash and I tried to find you Dumbella!” Donald shouted back and braced himself when Della leaped at him screaming, “I was on the moon before you big palooka and don’t call me DUMBELLA!!” The two quickly began the wrestle the other, despite their numerous injuries.

“Ah bless me bagpipes, I missed this.” Scrooge sighed in fond remeberance their squabbling said as the rest of the family made their way down of Mitzy to watch the reunion/wrestle match.

“Alright, alright lets break it up, some of us shouldn’t even be fighting in their condition.” Penny grasped on the back of Della jacket, only for her to shimmy her way out of it and haul her brother up to shake him.

“Arghhh!! I mean seriously I am so mad right now, but I missed you so much!” She cried out in agitation.

“So am I and I missed you too!” He yelled back with equal intensity.

They both stopped at once and when they finally had enough of their anger, they began to hug the other fiercely as tears stream down their faces.

“I missed you so much” Della whispered.

“Me too” Donald softly relplied. He looked towards the side the see the rest of his family and he motioned for them to join in as well.

Scrooge was the one to join in first as he fiercely hugged both his nephew and niece tightly as if they will disappear from his life a second time. Dewey, Louie, Webby and Huey quickly join in after as they tried their best to hug both Donald and Della at the same time. Fethry and Gladstone soon came after with a hug and a ruffle of the heads respectively. Launchpad even joined the fray as he bear hugged them all together as he cried out in joy.

After a while they broke it up, though the Family still stayed near to each other as close as possible. 

“Alright, I think it’s time we made our way back to Duckburg and spread the word of what actually transpired and it seems as if some of us needs a proper rest.” Scrooge said as he stared at the bandage wrapped around his nephew stomach.

Donald snorted “I could say the same thing.” As he looked a his uncle bruised as well. 

As they say their way back on Mitzy and Gladstone blimp Donald asks “So what happened while I was away?”

The triplets, Webby and Della all had an eager look on their faces as they began to loudly tell him at the same time what happen.

“We met a cave Duck and did you know-”

“-and then the inside doomsday vault was crazy-”

“Violet and I managed to get Lena back, but that wasn’t the last time we saw Magica in fact-

“-after I tricked Glomgold I then became one of the richest Duck, though their were some drawbacks-”

“Seriously Donald how did you even manage parenting? Cause let me tell you-”

Donald just continue to let them talk with a fond expression on his face and when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked to Uncle Scrooge.

“We missed ya laddie.”


End file.
